Invader Flame
by awesomesthuskey
Summary: Another invader is sent down to take over Zim's mission. Sorry, I just have absolutely no idea what to write for a summery. Anyways, please review! I need feedback to make it better! Rated T in case! CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Invader Flame

Chapter 1

" Invader Flame! To the ships immediately! Invader Flame! To the ships immediately!" The intercom shouted. It was so loud, it made me cringe. I ran down to the ship loading zone, my black boots clacking on the ground as I ran. I doged a few other invaders being sent as back up to other nearly concerd planets. I was not being sent as back up. I was being sent to take over the mission on earth. Invader Zim, one of the worst invaders ever to leave Irk, was stationed there. I was to take over, without killing him, and he would be my minion. I made it to the ship loading zone and found my cruzer. It was bright pink with three compartments. Designed so if I was attacked at one part, the two others would still work. That was good because if I dident do that, I could very well be killed flying around out there. The resity grew, and now almost every prisoner in Vort had managed to escape. If they see an irken insignia, you would be likely to kill. I hoped inside the middle compartment. My SIR unit, Lena, hoped to life. " Lena, observe. " I gave her simple comands that were easy to follow. The irken technologies was slowly falling behind. SIR units were now very useless things compared to other technogies. _Just fix it when you get to_ earth. I thought to myself. I would have more time to develop a base. I could always just sneak into Zim's base for technologies development. I turned on the cruzer,which began to make a soft noise that sounded like the noise my pak made when I slept. I put it into full speed, in order to dodge any bullets with ease. **  
**

After about 2 minutes of calm space, there was a barracked of resity. It was unusual to see them so close to the massive. They blasted a warning. " No irken shall pass! If you attempt, we will fire!" I sent a message back to the massive using my arm protector. It was the only advantage we still really had. It was a lazer a portable messenger an information saver, you name it, it did it. You just needeOtto program it too. My message read " Resisty within two minutes of massive" I approached the group of ships slowly, then suddenly I gained somuch speed, all I could see was the bits of space ship I crashed into. I could here the earsplitting sound of the speaker bracking. I felt no remorse for getting rid of them. Most of the people that I hit would not survive. It wasfine by me. No one could ruin this. My mission would be completed, even if the innocent did not survive. I contiued full speed twords earth.

**Sorry if you wanted another chapter to my other story today. It was just bugging me that I had a bunch of story's on my ipod and none were on here exept my first, suckish one. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Traveling to earth took me about 10 days. We circled around the planet twice to gather information to build a house. We located Zim's house, and landed in anempty lot in the countryside. I grabbed a house seed and drew a green and white house with few windows and doors. I planted it in the ground. The furniture burst out of the ground. A couch, television and many other human luxurys. The walls burst up, then a slanted roof clasped together. A satalite formed. We walked into the home to make disguises.

I designed a pretty, tall human girl. She had long black hair with pink streeks down to her waist. She was wearing a bright red, tight fitting sweatshirt. She wore ripped boot cut jeans and black combat boots. Lena was a german shepherd puppy. Dogs were a common occorence on earth. I put on our disguises and went downstairs to see if I could find Zim. I hacked the skool in this area's database. I found him name and photo. His disguise was horrible. It wasen't a wonder that I was too take over. He was in the grade 8 class. I registered myself ad Flame Dougan. I commanded my SIR unit to build parents for me. I walked over to my computar and called the tallest.

" Invader Flame!" Purple said happily. " You made it to earth!"

" Hello my tallest." I bowed. " I will start my mission soon. I start at the earth school Zim attends tomoro. I will call as soon as everything is ready."

" See you soon!" Red said. And then the transmission ended.

* * *

" Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Flame." The teacher, Miss Rom, said. " Now sit down, shut up, and listen. " The teacher began a boring lecture about what she called history. I looked around for Zim. I found him and he was looking at me. I waved, allowing my disguise to flicker for just a split second. I winked and looked at my desk until class was over.

* * *

"Hey Flame!" A taller black haired boy shouted at me after class. He was wearing a long trench coat with a boardface shirt underneath. " I have to tell you something very important." He ran to catch up with me. " You know Zim?" I nodded. " Well, he's alien. I know what your gonna say, but it's true!"

"Zim's not an alien. Why would you think that?" I asked him.

" Well, just look at him! He's GREEN!" He was begining to get frustrated.

" He's not an alien." I tryed to use my mind erasing powers on him. His eyes got big for a second, but then they returned to normal.

" Your one too!" He began yelling.

" Stop Dib!" A short, purple haired girl yelled. " That's enuf Dib. Not every new kid is an alien. " " But.." " Go away Dib." She stomped her foot for emphasis. " Hi. My name is Zita. Your Flame right?"


End file.
